


A golden morning

by lovedthe_stars_toofondly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedthe_stars_toofondly/pseuds/lovedthe_stars_toofondly
Summary: Alfons and Edward wake up cuddling in bed. Pure goofy fluff, I wanted something happy to make up for hurting Alfons in my last work lol
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A golden morning

It was mid-morning. Alfons woke up gradually, consciousness returning as his eyes opened slowly, coming to focus up at the ceiling, to take in the golden sunlight filling the room. Through his sleepiness he became aware of a host of foreign sensations—warmth, soft pressure, and the soft sound of deep breathing.

He immediately snapped to full wakefulness as he looked down and saw Edward, curled up with him in his bed, the blanket pulled up to their waists.

Huh?

Edward was draped all over the left side of his body. His golden head, glowing even brighter in the golden sunlight, was nestled in the space between Alfons’ jaw and collarbone, long eyelashes almost brushing against Alfons’ neck; his prosthetic arm was missing, and so was the leather strap that held it on, leaving his bare chest pressed against one side of Alfons’; his real arm laid bent across Alfons’ abdomen, hand resting on Alfons’ right pec; his fake leg was still attached, hooked possessively around Alfons’ left.

Alfons’ own body was similarly involved with Edward’s. His face had been nuzzled against Edward’s hair; his left arm snaked across Edward’s back, hand resting somewhere around Edward’s hip; his right hand caressed Edward’s forearm where it lay on his chest. There was no possible way to describe their current position with any word besides _cuddling_.

How the hell did they get in this situation? They were just friends—and both of them men, not to mention. Sure, maybe they lived together and were very close, and shared an occasional hug that lingered just a little too long—and there was that one time Alfons was falling asleep at his desk, and drowsily thought he felt someone kiss the top of his head while gently placing a blanket over his shoulders—and maybe something like this scenario they were in now would happen frequently in Alfons’ fantasies...but Edward didn’t know about his feelings, nor his preferences, and they were just friends, nothing more, from the day they met up to last night.

Oh. Last night.

When Alfons finally noticed the dull ache in his head and the dryness of his throat, he also finally retrieved hazy memories of brimming glasses emptied and refilled, laughter, a couch, a suddenly bold arm around shoulders, a hand in a hand, a head on a chest…

And kissing. Oh god, there was kissing. And a _lot_ of it.

Struck with a sudden horrifying thought, Alfons blushed darkly, then slowly lifted his right hand from Edward’s arm—where he had been absently stroking it up and down as he thought, forearm and bicep, with his fingertips—and slid it beneath the covers, holding his breath.

Oh thank god. He was wearing both pajama pants and boxers. It seemed so was Edward. He released his breath in an intensely relieved sigh.

But they were still cuddling. Alfons returned his hand to softly petting the length of Edward’s arm and looked down at his face. Edward was fast asleep, and Alfons was glad of that. That gave him the chance to work through his gay panic and try to properly wrap his head around this situation—and mentally prepare for the mortifying conversation that was to come when Edward woke up.

But beyond that, he had the opportunity to enjoy the moment. Edward looked so cute when he was asleep. His face finally free from creases between his brows and sad, distant gazes and faked smiles, he looked so gentle and sweet. His breath was slow and deep, puffing softly against Alfons’ chest, his soft golden hair draped behind him over Alfons’ arm, his fingers twitching slightly from some dream he must be having, and Alfons couldn’t help but think he looked rather like a snoozing blond-colored kitten. Alfons also thought it should be a heinous crime to disturb such a peaceful sight, and he dared not make any sound—dear God please don’t let him start coughing—or sudden move.

The way the older boy felt against his body was amazing. He was so warm and soft, and in their relaxed state they had practically melted together. Alfons thought that even if he _wanted_ to move—and he definitely didn’t want to—he wouldn’t be able to separate himself from Edward, in more ways than one. He couldn’t help it as a broad smile slowly crept onto his face. He nuzzled his pink-tinted cheek against Edward’s head again and closed his eyes, basking happily in his presence for now.

After a few minutes, he felt Edward suddenly take a slow deep breath in and shift, snuggling against him. He then stiffened, lifted his head quickly...and after a moment, very slowly placed it back on Alfons’ shoulder. Alfons kept his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep—he figured Edward deserved the chance to come to terms with what was happening as much as he did. Especially if he felt the same way about Alfons that Alfons did about him, considering where last night went and where they had ended up.

He could almost feel Edward going through the same mental process that he had not long ago—what the hell is this? How did this happen? Oh. We were drinking. Oh god, we kissed. Oh _shit_ , did we- no, we didn’t, okay. Phew.

Alfons kind of expected him to stop there, maybe wake him up and say it was just the alcohol, and they would put it behind them and never speak of it again—but it seemed Edward had plans for going through the “enjoy this while he can” part as well. Alfons felt Edward nuzzle his face into his neck and sigh, and he moved his arm up to hang around Alfons’ neck, fingers tangling lightly in the pale blond hair.

Alfons made the grave mistake of instinctively shifting his arm along with Edward’s, and rubbing softly with his thumb when they had settled.

“...Alfons, you’re awake, aren’t you?”

“...Yep.”

“Oh.”

Alfons braced himself, and then reluctantly opened his eyes one at a time and looked down at Edward. Edward shifted his head—but still didn’t lift it off of Alfons, leaving their faces very intimately close—and looked up at him with a sheepish, apologetic smile, his face quite pink.

“Hi,” Edward almost whispered.

“Hi,” Alfons returned, with an embarrassed but soft smile of his own.

They looked at each other for about five seconds, the awkwardness growing steadily, before they both lost their nerve and quickly moved to disentangle their bodies.

“Shit, sorry, I guess I should-”  
  
“Yeah, that’d probably-” 

“Ouch! Oh, I didn’t-”

“No no, my bad, sorry-”

“Hang on, I’ll just-”

“Wait, let me-”

Their entwined legs proved quite difficult to figure out at their cuddly proximity in the narrow bed, and Edward needed help sitting up, considering he only had one arm and had to push off of Alfons’ chest. The whole ordeal was rather more embarrassing and touchy than either of them would have liked in that moment, and by the time they’d found themselves sitting side by side at the edge of the bed, both boys had turned a vibrant scarlet.

Alfons thought red and gold had never looked so beautiful together.

He wished they could just laugh this off, if only to spare them this tension, but they were both now uncomfortably aware that both of them had quite enjoyed their little embrace, not to mention the alcohol-hazy but undeniably smoochtastic memories of the night before. To laugh it off and pretend it didn’t mean anything would be lying through their teeth for both of them.

Edward was the first to try and break the oppressive silence.

“So, um, I guess we kind of-“

“I’m in love with you.”

Alfons clapped a hand over his mouth. Holy shit. Hoooooly shit. He couldn’t believe he just said that. Where the HELL did that come from?

Edward appeared to be similarly bewildered—and if possible, had turned even redder. “I- Uh- What? I-I mean, you are? Wha...” the other boy managed to sputter, before giving up and hoping Alfons would speak again.

Alfons kind of wanted to curl up and die at the moment, but he was already in this deep—he may as well keep going down. Pointedly not looking at Edward, he lowered his hand and bravely pressed on, “Uh...yeah. Sorry. I’m in love with you. Not that I meant for this to happen, I, uh- I really didn’t expect last night to- to go the way that it did, but...I guess it did? And then we woke up like that? And now we’re here? And I’m in love with you. Yeah.” Smooth as butter.

Edward was silent for a moment, gold eyes staring dumbstruck at the side of Alfons’ face, while blue eyes focused unwaveringly on the floor, as if willing it to open and swallow them and spare them this awkwardness.

Finally Edward spoke, joining Alfons in his floor-staring, his one hand fidgeting in the bed sheet at his side between them. “Um. I...guess there’s not much point in trying to excuse last night, huh? I think we know we both, uh...enjoyed it. Let’s be honest, we weren’t even _that_ drunk at first.”

That much was unfortunately true. Alfons definitely had alcohol-boosted confidence when he—a little less than casually—put his arm around Edward and pulled him closer on the couch, and Edward might have tasted like liquor when he grabbed Alfons’ face and pressed their lips together, and maybe at the time they thought they might excuse it through the drinking, but they both still had their senses for the most part, at least in the beginning.

“I don’t regret it,” Alfons spoke honestly. He was quite aware of how dangerous that statement was. So was his already pounding heart, which raced even faster. “Do you?”

“...No. No, I don’t,” Edward answered, and Alfons’ heart sang.

“I’m in love with you, too,” Edward continued, very quietly, and Alfons’ heart all but stopped.

It was Edward’s turn to look completely mortified at the words that had come from his mouth—that was conveyed through his blush, at least—but there was a hint of a smile spreading on his crimson-hued features.

“You’re...really?” Alfons felt almost lightheaded.

“Well, y-yeah, really! You think I’d just say something like that if I didn’t mean it?” Edward argued, pointedly looking away with a huff.

Alfons chuckled lightly. That was more like the Ed he was used to seeing. Slowly Edward’s words started to actually sink in and Alfons felt a warmth grow in his chest to match a smile stretching over his face. He couldn’t help but curse himself mentally. They had really both been in love with each other and it took an accidental drunken make-out session for them to figure it out? 

After a long few moments of hesitation, he reached between the two of them for Edward’s hand, which was twisting anxiously in the bed sheet as if trying to squeeze his own nervous energy into it. Alfons gently placed his palm on top, causing Edward’s hand to freeze, unclench, hesitate, and then slowly twist to clasp with Alfons’. Edward looked up and their eyes finally met after the last few minutes of avoiding each other’s gazes. The sudden softness and almost shyness in the shorter blond’s expression was a foreign but beautiful sight to Alfons. He hoped he would get to see that more.

Before he knew it they were kissing again. It was nothing like last night, nothing too deep or needy, but it was slow and sweet and drove the butterflies in Alfons’ stomach wild. Kissing Edward sober was even better than kissing him drunk. When their lips parted slowly, neither of them opened their eyes immediately, lingering in the moment, faces still close, breaths mingling. Alfons noticed absently his hand had found its way to cup Edward’s face, his thumb stroking lightly on Edward’s cheek.

Alfons finally opened his eyes to find Edward’s golden ones sparkling back at him. He spoke softly, lips still close enough to be almost brushing against Edward’s. “Think we’ll be doing that more often?”

“I sure hope so,” Edward’s crooked smile replied.


End file.
